ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Pokemon Redux
Pokemon X is an American-animated series that will premiere on Friday night on Cartoon Network sometime in 2012, and will be produced by Warner Bros. Animation with association with Nintendo and the Pokemon Company. The first season will be based from the Pokemon FireRed and LeafGreen games. If FireRed and LeafGreen were remakes of the first games, then Pokemon X will be the remake of the still-ongoing Pokemon anime series. The premise surrounds a 10-year-old boy named Dillon, who goes through the Kanto Region to fight in battles, meet many Pokemon, collect 8 badges, compete in the Pokemon League, and set out to stop the evil terrorist organization Team Rocket from executing total domination. MAIN CHARACTERS: Dillon(voiced by Andy Pessoa)-Dillon is the main protanogist of the show. His Pokemon partner is a Charmander. Charmander(voiced by Shin'ichirō Miki)-Charmander is Dillon's Pokemon partner. The Narrator and the Pokedex(both voiced by Peter Cullen) Lana(voiced by Veronica Taylor)-Lana is Dillon's mom. Professor Oak(voiced by Dee Bradley Baker)-Oak is the Pokemon professor dedicated to Pokemon research. He helps Dillon out with his tasks, and gives him and Gary their starter Pokemon. Gary(voiced by James Arnold Taylor)-Gary is Dillon's rival and Oak's grandson. His partner is a Squirtle. Daisy(voiced by Jennifer Hale)-Daisy is Gary's older sister, and helps Dillon by giving him a Town Map and his Pokemon massages. Gregg(voiced by Eric Loomis)-Gregg is an FBI agent who is sent down to investigate Team Rocket's activities. Later, he is revealed to be the eighth gym leader. His Pokemon he uses constantly, until his gym battle with Dillon, are a Geodude and a Rhyhorn. Joseph(voiced by John DiMaggio)-Joseph is the member of the Team Rocket trio. He and Stalin were named after an infamous Russian dictator. His Pokemon partner is a Zubat. His Zubat later evolved into Golbat, then Joseph catches a Scyther at the Safari Zone. Stalin(voiced by Bill Fagerbakke)-Stalin is the member of the Team Rocket trio. He and Joseph were named after an infamous Russian dictator. His Pokemon partner is a Grimer. His Grimer later evolved into Muk, then Stalin catches a Poliwag while leisurely fishing in Fuschia City. Rattata(voiced by Corey Burton)-Rattata is the member of the Team Rocket trio. He talks(if Meowth can, so can he.) He is very sophisticated, a master of disguise, and has a craving for cheese. Giovanni(voiced by Clancy Brown)-Giovanni is a founder and boss of the Team Rocket organization. His goal is use Pokemon for Team Rocket's deeds to take over the world. His Pokemon consist of Persian, Onix, Rhyhorn, Kangaskhan, Nidoqueen, and Nidorino. Rupert(voiced by Jeff Bennett)-Rupert is the Champion of the Pokemon League. He sometimes helps Dillon on his adventure. He has a Pokemon that Dillon never discovered in all of Kanto---Tyranitar from Johto!!! Rayzar(voiced by Dee Bradley Baker)-Rayzar is an alien cyborg and the main villain of Dillon's journeys. He took command of Team Rocket ever since Giovanni learned the error of his ways, and disbanded. His Pokemon is a Dragonite. After his Dragonite got taken away after it is defeated, he is ultimately destroyed by the combined efforts of Dillon's Pokemon: Charizard, Xatu, Gengar, Piloswine, Exeggutor, Gyarados, Aerodactyl, and Sandslash. GYM LEADERS: There will be Gym Leaders he'll encounter in his journey. Brock(voiced by Crispin Freeman)-leader of Pewter City. He dreams to be a Pokemon Breeder. His Pokemon is an Onix. Misty(voiced by Tara Strong)-leader of Cerulean City. Her Pokemon are Staryu and Goldeen. Lt. Surge(voiced by Adam Baldwin)-leader of Vermillion City. His Pokemon is a Raichu. Erika(voiced by Grey DeLisle)-leader of Celadon City. Her Pokemon are Tangela and Vileplume. Koga(voiced by Robert Ito)-leader of Fuschia City. His Pokemon are Golbat, Venonat, and Muk. Sabrina(voiced by Kari Wahlgren)-leader of Saffron City. Her Pokemon are Slowbro, Hypno, Jynx, and Alakazam. Blaine(voiced by Corey Burton)-leader of Cinnabar Island. His Pokemon are Flareon, Magmar, and Arcanine. Gregg-leader of Viridian City. When he was first met, he was an FBI Agent out to stop Team Rocket. His Pokemon group at first are Geodude, and Rhyhorn. Then, at the eighth gym battle, his Pokemon group are Rhyhorn, Graveler, Sandslash, and Nidoking. ELITE FOUR: The Elite Four are far stronger than any Gym Leader. Lorelei(voiced by Cree Summer)-Lorelei is the first Elite. Her Pokemon are Cloyster, Dewgong, Slowbro, Jynx, and Lapras. Bruno(voiced by Brian Bloom)-Bruno is the second Elite. His Pokemon are Onix, Hitmonchan, Hitmonlee, Onix, and Machamp. Agatha(voiced by Tara Strong)-Agatha is the third Elite. Her Pokemon are Haunter, Golbat, Gengar, Arbok, and Gengar. Lance(voiced by Dave Wittenberg)-Lance is the fourth Elite. His Pokemon are Dragonair, Dragonair, Gyarados, Aerodactyl, and Dragonite. POKEMON(IN ORDER) THAT DILLON HAD: *Charmander *Spearow *Caterpie *Weedle *Metapod (evolved) *Kakuna (evolved) *Pikachu *Beedrill (evolved) *Butterfree (evolved) *Sandshrew *Gastly *Bellsprout *Charmeleon (evolved) *Fearow (evolved) *Weepinbell (evolved) *Raichu (evolved) *Victreebel (evolved) *Gyarados *Sandslash (evolved) *Exeggcute *Exeggutor (evolved) *Haunter (evolved) *Aerodactyl *Charizard (evolved) *Gengar (evolved) *Natu *Swinub *Xatu (evolved) *Piloswine (evolved) POKEMON X ENGLISH OPENING AND CLOSING THEME: Seasons 1-3 Opening: "Gotta Catch 'Em All!" by ? Seasons 1-3 Ending: "Gotta Catch 'Em All!"(instrumental) by ? POKEMON X LATIN AMERICAN OPENING AND CLOSING THEME: Season 1-3 Opening: "tengo que atraparlos a todos" by ? Season 1-3 Ending: "tengo que atraparlos a todos"(instrumental) by ? POKEMON X JAPANESE OPENINGS AND ENDINGS: Season 1 Opening: "Begin" by ? Season 1 Ending: "Let's Keep It Going!" by ? Season 2 Opening: "Go! Friendship!" by ? Season 2 Ending: "Teamwork" by ? Season 3 Opening: "Everyday" by ? Season 3 Ending: "Success" by ? POKEMON X EPISODES Season 1 Season 2 Season 3 SEQUEL SEASONS Pokemon: Heart and Soul Pokemon: Heart and Soul is the fourth season of Pokemon X, and it takes place in Johto. Ten-year-old Pokemon trainer Patrick will be the new main character. Characters(Dillon, Professor Oak, Joseph, Stalin, Rattata, Rupert, etc.) from Pokemon X will return for their roles in this season. Dillon, feeling glad for the defeat of Team Rocket and the Pokemon League victory, he meets Patrick, a Johto kid getting ready for his journey. He also meets Professor Elm, who gives Patrick a Cyndaquil. While preparing, something is going wrong. We thought Team Rocket is gone...but think again! The organization is back, and will stop at nothing for world domination. They fired a nuclear missle, and Dillon and his Pokemon stop the missle and seemingly sacrificed themselves. But they state that they are not yet dead, and tell Patrick to move on to his quest to be the ultimate Trainer, and they will return when the ultimate battle against Team Rocket begins. He did so. New characters: Patrick(voiced by Jesse McCartney)-Patrick will be the new Trainer of the Johto region, and his Pokemon partner is a Cyndaquil(voiced by Kayzie Rogers). Victoria(voiced by Kath Soucie)-Patrick's mom, who also saves his money. She sometimes accidentally buys Patrick's things with his money. Lyra(voiced by Kath Soucie)-Patrick's neighbor, and her Pokemon are Chikorita and Marill. Stephen(voiced by Crispin Freeman)-Patrick's red-haired rival who craves for power, and his Pokemon is a Totodile. Proton(voiced by Cree Summer)-first executive of Team Rocket. Petrel(voiced by Carlos Alazraqui)-second executive of Team Rocket. Ariana(voiced by Kari Wahlgren)-third executive of Team Rocket. Archer(voiced by Nolan North)-fourth executive of Team Rocket. He is also second-in-command of the organization. Dogonal(voiced by Wally Wingert)-an evil alien cyborg who is Rayzar's father, and the TRUE founder of Team Rocket. He formed that organization on Earth to rule it since his own home planet suffered apocalypse. His Pokemon are Kingdra and Magmar. After his Pokemon are defeated and taken away, Dillon and Patrick destroyed Dogonal with their fire-powered Charizard and Typhlosion. Cooper(voiced by Yuri Lowenthal)-champion of Kanto, since Rupert became champ in Johto. His Pokemon are Xatu, Gyarados, Houndoom, Electabuzz, Magmar, and Snorlax. He also used to be Rupert's apprentice. Pokemon of Joseph and Stalin will change. Stalin releases his Muk and catches a Pineco, and Joseph's Golbat evolves into Crobat. Later, Stalin's Poliwag evolved into Poliwhirl. Then, Joseph releases Crobat. Scyther and Pineco both evolved into Scizor and Forretress. Joseph then catches a Sneasel. Poliwhirl finally evolves into Politoed. Rupert will no longer have a Starmie, Omastar, and Kabutops; he will now have a Skarmory, Heracross, and Scizor. 'GYM LEADERS AND ELITE FOUR:' Falkner(voiced by Rob Paulsen)-Falkner is the first gym leader. His Pokemon is a Pidgeotto(voiced by Megumi Hayashibara). Bugsy(voiced by Colleen O'Shaughnessey)-Bugsy is the second gym leader. Her Pokemon are Beedrill, Yanma, and Scyther. Whitney(voiced by Tara Strong)-Whitney is the thrid gym leader. Her Pokemon is a Miltank. Morty(voiced by Yuri Lowenthal)-Morty is the fourth gym leader. His Pokemon are Misdreavus and Gengar. Chuck(voiced by John DiMaggio)-Chuck is the fifth gym leader. His Pokemon are Primeape, Heracross, Hitmontop, and Poliwrath. Pryce(voiced by Jeffery Combs)-Pryce is the sixth gym leader. His Pokemon are Sneasel, Jynx, and Piloswine. Jasmine(voiced by Jennifer Hale)-Jasmine is the seventh gym leader. Her Pokemon are Skarmory, Forretress, Magneton, and Steelix. Clair(voiced by Kari Wahlgren)-Clair is the eigth and final gym leader. Her Pokemon are Dragonair and Kingdra. Will(voiced by Vanessa Marshall)-Will is the first Elite Four member. Her Pokemon are Espeon, Exeggutor, Jynx, Xatu, and Slowking. Karloff(voiced by James Hong)-Karloff is the second Elite Four member. He is Koga's former sensei way back in his training days. His Pokemon are Ariados, Muk, Venomoth, Forretress, and Crobat. Baxter(voiced by Clancy Brown)-Baxter is the third Elite Four member. He is Bruno's older brother and master. His Pokemon are Hitmontop, Hitmonchan, Hitmonlee, Steelix, and Machamp. Karen(voiced by Susan Blakeslee)-Karen is the fourth Elite Four member. Her Pokemon are Umbreon, Murkkrow, Vileplume, Gengar, and Houndoom. Here are the Pokemon that Patrick catches(in order): *Cyndaquil *Pidgey *Geodude *Togepi *Quillava (evolved) *Pidgeotto (evolved) *Psyduck *Sunkern *Sunflora (evolved) *Graveler (evolved) *Togetic (evolved) *Gyarados *Golduck (evolved) *Heracross *Typhlosion (evolved) *Pidgeot (evolved) *Rhyhorn *Rhydon (evolved) *Aerodactyl POKEMON: HEART AND SOUL ENGLISH OPENING AND CLOSING: Seasons 1-3 Opening: "Taking it to The Next Level" by ? Seasons 1-3 Ending: "Taking it to The Next Level"(instrumental) by ? POKEMON: HEART AND SOUL LATIN AMERICAN OPENING AND CLOSING: Season 1-3 Opening: "llevarlo al siguiente nivel" by ? Season 1-3 Ending: "llevarlo al siguiente nivel"(instrumental) by ? POKEMON: HEART AND SOUL JAPANESE OPENINGS AND CLOSINGS: Season 1 Opening: "Pass On" by ? Season 1 Ending: "New in Town!" by ? Season 2 Opening: "Fire Spear" by ? Season 2 Ending: "Dragon Heart" by ? Season 3 Opening: "As We Know It..." by ? Season 3 Ending: "Humane Society" by ? POKEMON: HEART AND SOUL EPISODES: Season 4 Season 5 Season 6 Pokemon: Blazing Spirits Pokemon: Blazing Spirit will be the next sequel season in Pokemon X. It will take place in the Hoenn Region. Here are the new cast of characters: Ian(voiced by James Arnold Taylor)-a 10-year-old trainer whose partner is a Torchic. For some reason, his favorite hobby is collecting Poke Dolls. Minnie(voiced by Vanessa Marshall)-Ian's mother. Professor Birch(voiced by Jeff Bennett)-Pokemon professor researching on Pokemon of the Hoenn region. He is rescued by Ian and his Torchic. May(voiced by Stephanie Sheh)-Professor Birch's daughter who helps Ian with his journey. Wally(voiced by Yuri Lowenthal)-a young novice trainer that Ian helps. His Pokemon partner is a Ralts. Maxie(voiced by Maurice LaMarche)-leader of Team Magma, rival of Team Aqua. Felix(voiced by Troy Baker)-second-in-command of Team Magma who follows Ian constantly. His Pokemon is a Vulpix. It later evolved into Ninetales. Felix later caught a Skarmory. Archie(voiced by Fred Tatasciore)-leader of Team Aqua, rival of Team Magma. Wayne(voiced by Keith Ferguson)-second-in-command of Team Aqua who also chases Ian around as well. His Pokemon is a Staryu, which later evolved into Starmie. He then catches a Roselia. Steven(voiced by Crispin Freeman)-son of the President of Devon Corp., and the Hoenn League champion. His Pokemon are Skarmory, Aggron, Claydol, Cradily, Armaldo, and Metagross. Roxanne(voiced by Kelly Stables)-first gym leader. Her Pokemon is a Nosepass. Brawly(voiced by Rob Paulsen)-second gym leader. His Pokemon are a Machop and Makuhita. Wattson(voiced by Jeff Bennett)-third gym leader. His Pokemon is a Manectric. Flannery(voiced by Colleen O'Shaugnessey)-fourth gym leader. Her Pokemon are a Slugma and Torkoal. Norman(voiced by Wally Wingert)-fifth gym leader, and Ian's father. His Pokemon are Loudred, Kecelon, Swellow, and Slaking. Winona(voiced by Grey DeLisle)-sixth gym leader. Her Pokemon are Natu, Pelliper, and Altaria. Tate(voiced by Jeremy Shada)-seventh gym leader and Liza's partner. His Pokemon is a Solrock. He shares a Claydol with Liza. Liza(voiced by Tara Strong)-seventh gym leader and Tate's partner. Her Pokemon is a Lunatone. She shares a Claydol with Tate. Wallace(voiced by Thom Adocx Hernandez)-eighth gym leader. His Pokemon are Luvdisc, Gyarados, Whiscash, and Milotic. Sidney(voiced by Phil LaMarr)-first Elite Four member. His Pokemon are Mightyena, Sharpedo, Shiftry, Crawdaunt, and Absol. Phoebe(voiced by Colleen O'Shaughnessey)-second Elite Four member. Her Pokemon are Dusclops, Bannette, Bannette, Shedinja, and Sableye. Glacia(voiced by Susanne Blakeslee)-third Elite Four member. Her Pokemon are Glalie, Sealeo, Sealeo, Glalie, and Walrein. Drake(voiced by Fred Tatasciore)-fourth Elite Four member. His Pokemon are Shelgon, Flygon, Kingdra, Altaria, and Salamence. 'List of Pokemon that Ian has(in order):' *Torchic *Wurmple *Lotad *Cascoon (evolved) *Taillow *Dustox (evolved) *Lombre *Magikarp *Combusken (evolved) *Abra *Kadabra (evolved) *Gyarados (evolved) *Swablu *Swellow (evolved) *Trapinch *Ludicolo (evolved) *Altaria (evolved) *Vibrava (evolved) *Blaziken (evolved) *Flygon (evolved) *Alakazam (evolved) POKEMON: BLAZING SPIRITS ENGLISH OPENING AND ENDING: Seasons 1-3 Opening: "2B Cum A Master" by ? Seasons 1-3 Ending: "2B Cum A Master"(instrumental)by ? POKEMON: BLAZING SPIRITS LATIN AMERICAN OPENING AND ENDING: Season 1-3 Opening: "para convertirse en un maestro" by ? Season 1-3 Ending: "para convertirse en un maestro"(instrumental) by ? POKEMON: BLAZING SPIRITS JAPANESE OPENINGS AND ENDINGS: Season 1 Opening: "New Land" by ? Season 1 Ending: "Beautiful World" by ? Season 2 Opening: "As They Roll" by ? Season 2 Ending: "Hard Quest" by ? Season 3 Opening: "Expect" by ? Season 3 Ending: "Need For Love" by ? POKEMON: BLAZING SPIRITS EPISODES: Season 7 Season 8 Season 9 Pokemon: Divine Power Pokemon: Divine Power is the next sequel season in Pokemon X, and takes place in the Sinnoh region. Here are the characters: Lloyd(voiced by Yuri Lowenthal)-the main character and the 10-year-old trainer of Sinnoh. His Pokemon partner is a Turtwig. Katie(voiced by April Stewart)-Lloyd's mom. Professor Rowan(voiced by Daran Norris)-the Sinnoh Pokemon professor. He sports a heart of gold, even though he is a bit stern and gruff. Dawn(voiced by Kari Wahlgren)-Professor Rowan's assistant who helps Lloyd in his journey. Her Pokemon is a Piplup, which never evolves. She then has a Clefairy and an Eevee, which then evolved into Leafeon. Barry(voiced by Quinton Flynn)-Lloyd's rowdy rival who is impulsive and appears when you least expect him. Everytime he bumps into someone, he threatens to fine them. His partner is a Chimchar. Owen(voiced by Michael Reizz)-Lloyd's second rival, and his smart-alecky counterpart. He too has a Piplup as his partner. Looker(voiced by Dave Wittenberg)-member of Interpol out to investigate activities by Team Galactic. He sometimes runs into Lloyd in his journey. Mars(voiced by Kari Wahlgren)-commander of Team Galactic. Her Pokemon is a Purugly. Jupiter(voiced by Grey DeLisle)-commander of Team Galactic. Her Pokemon is a Skunktank. Saturn(voiced by Yuri Lowenthal)-commander of Team Galactic. His Pokemon is a Toxicroak. Gordo(voiced by James Arnold Taylor)-one of the Galactic commanders who constantly follows Lloyd around. His Pokemon are a Skorupi and Bronzor. He later caught a Rotom. Skorupi and Bronzor later evolved into both Drapion and Bronzong. Gordo then catches an Eevee, then evolves it into Glaceon. Cheren(voiced by Tim Curry)-chief scientist of Team Galactic. He took command since Cyrus disappeared to the Disorted World before his return. After Cyrus was driven to the Disorted World once again, Cheren, Mars, Jupiter, Saturn, and Gordo were arrested by Looker. Cyrus(voiced by Joey Dedio)-leader of Team Galactic who plans to "save the world" by changing it, and corruptly ruling it. His Pokemon are Honchkrow and Crobat. After Lloyd calms Dialga and Palkia down, Cyrus escapes to the Disorted World, and later brought back from it by Cheren. He then plans to capture and use Arceus to change the world. Thaks to Ian and his friends, that plan backfired. As a result, Cyrus goes back to the Disorted World in shame, only to be sealed up this time. Cheren, Gordo, and the other Team Galactic operatives were brought to justice. Cynthia(voiced by Kari Wahlgren)-champion of the Sinnoh League. Her Pokemon are Spiritomb, Gastrodon, Togekiss, Milotic, Lucario, and Garchomp. Roark(voiced by Dorian Harewood)-first gym leader. His Pokemon are Geodude and Craniados. Gardenia(voiced by Kari Wahlgren)-second gymn leader. Her Pokemon is a Roserade. Fantina(voiced by Tara Strong)-third gym leader. Her Pokemon are Gastly and Spiritomb. Maylene(voiced by Grey DeLisle)-fourth gym leader. Her Pokemon is a Lucario. Crasher Wake(voiced by Brian Doyle-Murray)-fifth gym leader. His Pokemon are Quagsire, Octillery, and Floatzel. Byron(voiced by Fred Tatasciore)-sixth gym leader. His Pokemon are Magneton, Bronzor, Scizor, and Bastiodon. Candice(voiced by Kath Soucie)-seventh gym leader. Her Pokemon are Sneasel, Snover, and Mamoswine. Volkner(voiced by James Arnold Taylor)-eighth gym leader. His Pokemon are Rotom, Raichu, and Luxray. Aaron(voiced by Yuri Lowenthal)-first Elite Four member. His Pokemon are Beautifly, Dustox, Yanmega, Scizor, and Drapion. Bertha(voiced by Susanne Blakeslee)-second Elite Four member. Her Pokemon are Quagsire, Gliscor, Golem, Hippowdown, and Rhyperior. Flint(voiced by Lex Lang)-third Elite Four member. He sometimes runs into Lloyd during his travels, and helps bring back Volkner's fighting spirit. His Pokemon are Flareon, Houndoom, Skunktank, Infernape, and Magmortar. Lucian(voiced by Kari Wahlgren)-fourth Elite Four member. Her Pokemon are Espeon, Mr. Mime, Alakazam, Bronzong, and Gallade. 'Pokemon Lloyd catches(in order):' *Turtwig *Starly *Starravia (evolved) *Grotle (evolved) *Buizel *Meditite *Ponyta *Torterra (evolved) *Floatzel (evolved) *Starraptor (evolved) *Medicham (evolved) *Rapidash (evolved) *Steelix POKEMON: DIVINE POWER ENGLISH OPENING AND ENDING: Seasons 1-3 Opening: "Journey Awaits to Victory" by ? Seasons 1-3 Ending: "Journey Awaits to Victory"(instrumental)by ? POKEMON: DIVINE POWER LATIN AMERICAN OPENING AND ENDING: Season 1-3 Opening: "viaje le espera a la victoria" by ? Season 1-3 Ending: "viaje le espera a la victoria"(instrumental) by ? POKEMON: DIVINE POWER JAPANESE OPENINGS AND ENDINGS: Season 1 Opening: "Legend Boy" by ? Season 1 Ending: "Sprout It" by ? Season 2 Opening: "You're a Hero!" by ? Season 2 Ending: "Evolution" by ? Season 3 Opening: "Best of the Best" by ? Season 3 Ending: "Get it Right" by ? POKEMON: DIVINE POWER EPISODES: Season 10 Season 11 Season 12 Pokemon: Bold and Wild Pokemon: Bold and Wild is the next sequel season in Pokemon X, and takes place in the Unova region. Since the season marks an anniversary of the show and the Pokemon franchise, trainers Dillon, Patrick, Ian, and Lloyd will make appearances throughout. Here are the new characters below: Wesley(voiced by Dante Basco)-a 16-year-old who has an Oshawott(voiced by Misato Fukuen) as his partner. Janet(voiced by Grey DeLisle)-Wesley's widowed mother. Professor Juniper(voiced by Jennifer Hale)-Unova's Pokemon professor who gave Wesley and his friends Pokemon. Bianca(voiced by Kat Cressida)-Wesley's friend who has a Tepig. Against her selfish father's wishes, she goes on the journey anyway, and tries to find out what she wants to do in her life. Cheren(voiced by Crispin Freeman)-Wesley's friend who has a Snivy. His goal is want to be stronger, and challenges Wesley to more battles than Bianca does. As they battle Team Plasma, he can also grow stronger if he does good. Iris(voiced by Cree Summer)-Bianca's friend and Drayden's apprentice. Iris also helps Wesley out in his journey. Her Pokemon partner is an Axew. Ghetsis(voiced by Mark Hamill)-truly the leader of Team Plasma, and manipulates N as his master, using him the whole time. His Pokemon are Cofagrigus, Bouffalant, Seismitoad, Bisharp, Eelektross, and Hydreigon. When the Seven Sages reunite and bust Ghetsis out of jail, he plans to ressurect the prehistoric Pokemon Hunter Genosect, and orders him to attack Unova. Wesley, Unfezant, Alomomola, Krookodile, Darmanitan, Leavanny, Samurott, Dragonite, Tyranitar, Lloyd, Staraptor, Medicham, Steelix, Floatzel, Rapidash, Torterra, Ian, Altaria, Alakazam, Flygon, Ludicolo, Gyarados, Blaziken, Patrick, Aerodactyl, Golduck, Rhydon, Sunflora, Gyarados, Typhlosion, Dillon, Xatu, Gengar, Piloswine, Exeggutor, Gyarados, and Charizard are having a seriously tough time against the newly-formed Team Plasma. But, all is well when a team of former Pokemon partners by the veteran Trainers(Butterfree, Beedrill, Raichu, Victreebel, Fearow, Aerodactyl, Sandslash, Graveler, Togetic, Pidgeot, Heracross, and Swellow), led by Pansear, aid them and defeat Team Plasma once and for all. Porter(voiced by Troy Baker)-Team Plasma's second-in-command who follows Wesley around more than N does. His Pokemon is a Golett. He later catches a Venipede. Later, Golett and Venipede evolve into Golurk and Whirlipede. Whirlipede then evolved into a Scolipede. N(voiced by Charlie Schlatter)-a mysterious boy with strange intentions. He was said to be the leader of Team Plasma, but it was Ghetsis the whole time. His goals are to seperate Pokemon from humans. The Six Sages(voiced by ?)-Ghetsis' followers. When Ghetsis was arrested, the Seven Sages spread out, bust Ghetsis out of prison, and try to reform Team Plasma. They were then taken down by Wesley, with help from Dillon, Patrick, Ian, and Lloyd. Cilan(voiced by James Arnold Taylor), Chili(voiced by Quinton Flynn), and Cress(voiced by Troy Baker)-a trio of the first gym leaders. Wesley wants to pick Chili, but Cilan says he must battle him. Cilan's Pokemon is a Pansage. Lenora(voiced by Roz Ryan)-second gym leader. Her Pokemon are a Deerling and Audino. Burgh(voiced by Rob Paulsen)-third gym leader. His Pokemon are a Joltick, Shelmet, Karrablast, and Leavanny. Elesa(voiced by Tara Strong)-fourth gym leader. Her Pokemon are Joltick, Emolga, Eelectrik, and Stunfisk. Clay(voiced by Jeff Bennett)-fifth gym leader. His Pokemon are Stunfisk, Golett, and Excadrill. Skylea(voiced by Colleen O'Shaughnessey)-sixth gym leader. Her Pokemon are Swanna and Braviary. Brycen(voiced by Jeff Bennett)-seventh gym leader. His Pokemon is a Cryogonal. Drayden(voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson)-final gym leader. He is Iris' teacher. His Pokemon are Zwelious, Druddigon, and Haxorus. Grimsley(voiced by Graham McTavish)-first Elite Four member. His Pokemon are Liepard, Scrafty, Mandibuzz, Krookodile, and Bisharp. Marshall(voiced by Peter Cullen)-second Elite Four member. His Pokemon are Scrafty, Throh, Sawk, Conkeldurr, and Mienshao. Caitlin(voiced by Tatyana Yassukovich)-third Elite Four member. Her Pokemon are Musharna, Sigilyph, Beheeyem, Reuniclus, and Gothitelle. Shauntal(voiced by Stephanie Sheh)-fourth Elite Four member. Her Pokemon are Cofagrigus, Jellicent(female), Jellicent(male), Golurk, and Chandelure. Alder(voiced by Lex Lang)-champion of Unova. He challenges Wesley when he comes to the Unova league the second time. His Pokemon are Accelgor, Bouffalant, Druddigon, Vanilluxe, Escavalier, and Volcarona. 'Pokemon that Wesley catches(in order):' *Oshawott *Pansear *Pidove *Dewott (evolved) *Sewaddle *Tranquill (evolved) *Swadloon (evolved) *Darumaka *Sandile *Leavanny (evolved) *Krokorok (evolved) *Samurott (evolved) *Unfezant (evolved) *Darmanitan (evolved) *Alomomola *Krookodile (evolved) *Dragonite *Tyranitar POKEMON: BOLD AND WILD ENGLISH OPENING AND ENDING: Seasons 1-3 Opening: "We Are the Champions of Pokemon Masters" by ? Seasons 1-3 Ending: "We Are the Champions of Pokemon Masters"(instrumental)by ? POKEMON: BOLD AND WILD LATIN AMERICAN OPENING AND ENDING: Season 1-3 Opening: "somos los campeones de los maestros pokemon" by ? Season 1-3 Ending: "somos los campeones de los maestros pokemon"(instrumental) by ? POKEMON: BOLD AND WILD JAPANESE OPENINGS AND ENDINGS: Season 1 Opening: "New Start" by ? Season 1 Ending: "Parade" by ? Season 2 Opening: "Power Play" by ? Season 2 Ending: "Waves of Change" by ? Season 3 Opening: "Dignity" by ? Season 3 Ending: "K-O" by ? POKEMON: BOLD AND WILD EPISODES: Season 13 Season 14 Season 15 CHANNELS: USA-Cartoon Network Canada-Teletoon Japan-TV Tokyo Latin America-Cartoon Network RATINGS: TV-Y7-FV(USA) TOYS: Bandai will make the toys based on the show. While Season 1 airs, McDonald's will be promoting the show with toys. The toys are: *Dillon and Charmander *Joseph and Zubat *Stalin and Grimer *Gary and Squirtle +Each of the toys include one McDonald's edition Pokemon card. You can connect two toys at a time, and make your own Pokemon battles. There are about 12 possible combinations for Pokemon battle matchup ideas. While Season 2 airs, here are more McDonald's toys as they follows: *Charizard(flapping wings, firing missle from his mouth)*with Dillon's head *Aerodactyl(flapping wings, sounds)*with Dillon's left leg *Gengar(clear and purple, goes invisible when dunked in water)*with Dillon's right leg *Sandslash(claw-slashing action, pop-out spikes)*with Dillon's right arm *Exeggutor(sounds, spinning head)*with Dillon's left arm *Gyarados(bath toy/squirting toy, squirts water from mouth)*with Dillon's chest and torso *---Each toy includes a McDonald's edition Pokemon card and a Dillon body part. Collect all 6 toys to combine all 6 body parts to form the Pokemon Trainer Dillon. Category:Pokemon Category:Television Series Category:Action Category:Animation Category:Anime Category:Cartoon Network shows Category:Nintendo